


His Princess

by Southernpeach13



Series: His Princess [1]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Alpha Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett, Alpha Dashiell R. "Flint" Fairborn, Alpha James McCullen Destro XXIV, Alpha Roadblock, Alpha Tomax, Alpha Xamot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Snake-Eyes, Beta Wallace "Ripcord A. Weems, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser Centric, F/F, F/M, Fem!Duke, Female Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray, Omega Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Omega Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee, Omega Verse, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring the important moments of the Connie "Duke" Hauser's life before she was wanted for a crime she didn't commit.
Relationships: Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser & Everyone, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser & Snake-Eyes, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett, Dashiell "Flint" R. Faireborn/ Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Dashiell "Flint" R. Faireborn/Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett/ Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, James McCullen Destro XXIV & Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee & Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Roadblock (G.I. Joe) & Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara & Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Tomax/Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Xamot, Wallace "Ripcord" A. Weems & Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser
Series: His Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010106
Kudos: 3





	1. His cub

The alpha looked at the swaddled baby in his arms. Her chubby hands reaching for him, as her bright blue eyes stared at him as she gurgled happily.

He chucked and tightened the red blanket around her, making his way to the door, giving it a firm knock, hoping that that the couple that resided they're was home.

Thankfully they were.

James smiled sheepishly at the couple.

The omega glaring at him, while the beta crossed his arms.

“What are you doing here, McCullen?” She demanded.

"It's food to see you to Constance, Max." He said, a feeling of shame washing over him.

Max noticed the squirming bundle in his arms.

“James what is that?” he asked, pointing to said fabric.

Constance walked closer to him, peering in said the blanket. Max saw his wife's eyes widen in shock. She looked back up at the illegal arms dealer.

“Please tell me you didn't steal someones cub.” she hissed.    
  
Max rushed over to his wife and finally saw the baby girl.

“Max, Constance may we please come inside. I don’t think out here is the best place to talk about this.”   
  
The couple rushed the two guest inside.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw James pass the baby to his wife so she could get a good look at her.    
Constance cooed at the baby girl as he sat beside his wife. James in front of them looking at his feet in shame.

“I need a favor.” He whispered softly. His tone heartbroken.

“It depends on the favor, James. What do you need?” Constance demanded looking up from the baby.

James waved his hand to the baby in her arms.

“Her. I- I can’t take care of her. I want her to have a life outside of this. I want her to grow up normal, and not get involved in her-  _ my  _ family's mess.”   
  
“What happened to her mother?” Max asked.

James looked away. A heavy atmosphere suddenly over them.

Constance looked at him sadly before sighing deeply.

“What’s her name?”   
  
James smiled as he looked at his daughter.

“Connie.”   
  
Constance handed the baby to her husband. Still cooing at her.

“Connie Hauser. I think it has a nice ring to it. What about you dear?”

Max looked at the baby girl and then at his wife and then James. Before his eyes landed on the baby again.

“I think it’s perfect.” He whispered.

James felt himself relax at once. He hadn't realized how much of a weight had been on his shoulders until just now.

“Thank you.”

  
  



	2. Ice Cream and Nicknames

**_Age 8_ **

Connie Hauser looked down at her feet as she sat outside the principal's office.

She could hear her mom arguing with the beta loudly. 

She felt tears swell up as she heard the man’s words, reaching to touch the dark purple bruise on her cheek.

“Your daughter got in a fight with another student! It’s only fai-”

“She was sticking up for another student!” her mom screamed.

“She had no right to hit him!”  
  
"She bopped him upside the head after asking him to stop!” her mom hollered, the omega was seething at this point.

“That boy **_waited_ **until her bus stop and got up when she was getting off to come home and punched her in the face! He had no right and you're going to give them the same punishment!” Her mom demanded.

“She had every right to defend herself!”

The principle sighed deeply.

“Mrs. Hauser we have a zero tolerance policy in our school.” the principle said calmly. 

Her mom went silent for a moment.

“Fine.” she hissed, but you may be suspending my daughter for three days but that will not mean that I’m punishing her for defending someone else.”  
  
Constance stormed out of the office and looked at her daughter.

“Am I in trouble?” Connie whispered.

Constance smiled at her daughter.

“No sweetie you're not in trouble with me and daddy.”  
  
Constance picked up her daughter with a soft grunt and booped her nose.   
  
“In fact we will be getting ice cream as a reward for sticking up and doing the right thing, Duke.” She chirped as she carried her daughter out to the car.

Connie cocked her head to the side.

“Why did you call me “Duke”, mama?” the girl asked as her mom carried her to the car.

Constance smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear before she went to buckle her up in the car.

“Because you _duked_ it out with a bully. And won.” She replied by giving her daughter an eskomo kiss before going to the driver's seat and taking her to the local ice-cream parlor.   
  


Connie stared out the window, kicking her feet back and forth lost in thought as she watched the trees pass by.

_Duke._ She thought.

  
  



End file.
